LT Bloopers/Episode Guide
Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson. The series premiered with "The Shield Gets an Attitude" which aired on January 1, 2001. Episodes Season 1 (2001) #The Shield Gets an Attitude (Airdate: January 1, 2001) #Lunacy Takes Over WB (Airdate: January 2, 2001) #Conspiracy and Confederacy (Airdate: January 7, 2001) #Gone, Gone, Gone (Airdate: January 8, 2001) #Vitaphone's Job (Airdate: January 20, 2001) #Mocking the WB Shield (Airdate: January 29, 2001) #Oh, The Logo Chaos! (Airdate: February 5, 2001) #Every Which Way but the Right Way (Airdate: February 12, 2001) #Hallelujah! (Airdate: February 25, 2001) #Don't Eat the Blobs (Airdate: March 3, 2001) #Neither Do I (Airdate: March 7, 2001) #Party Crashers! (Airdate: March 8, 2001) #Whatever You Do, Don't Screw Up With Vitaphone! (Airdate: March 20, 2001) #Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP! (Airdate: March 25, 2001) #Singing Chorus (Airdate: April 2, 2001) #Move it Like This (Airdate: April 5, 2001) #More Party Crashers! (Airdate: April 8, 2001) #Mutiners and Volunteers (Airdate: April 22, 2001) #Channel Chasers (Airdate: April 30, 2001) #Logo Chaos!! (Airdate: May 27, 2001) #Unexpected (Airdate: June 15, 2001) #Looney Melodies and Merrie Tunes (Airdate: June 30, 2001) #Dirty Ones (Airdate: July 10, 2001) #Spelling Counts (Airdate: July 18, 2001) #Funny You Should Ask (Airdate: July 25, 2001) #Tricks are Funny (Airdate: 'July 30, 2001) Season 2 (2002) #Letter Imperfect ('Airdate: January 4, 2002) #Crazy Town (Airdate: January 15, 2002) #Coast is Clear (Airdate: 'January 22, 2002) #Vitaphone...Again? ('Airdate: January 30, 2002) #Oh, the Humanity! (Airdate: February 4, 2002) #Son of Logo Chaos!! (Airdate: February 5, 2002) #More Letter Imperfect (Airdate: February 6, 2002) #Son of the Son of Logo Chaos!! (Airdate: February 11, 2002) #Sports (Airdate: February 15, 2002) #Keep Your Hands Off My Vitaphone (Airdate: February 19, 2002) #Squads (Airdate: February 23, 2002) #While Sam's Away, The Logos Will Play (Airdate: February 25, 2002) #You're Done (Airdate: February 26, 2002) #Blooper Freedom (Airdate: 'February 27, 2002) #Wedgie Time ('Airdate: March 8, 2002) #Sounds Good News to Me (Airdate: 'March 12, 2002) #Ploop, Ploop ('Airdate: March 15, 2002) #More Singing Chorus (Airdate: March 18, 2002) #Everything but the Shield (Airdate: March 20, 2002) #Blooper Brassband (Airdate: March 27, 2002) #Shield Madness! (Airdate: April 3, 2002) #Squads....Again? (Airdate: April 10, 2002) #Percentages are Homeless (Airdate: April 18, 2002) #Party Crashers....Again? (Airdate: April 22, 2002) #The Trouble with Never (Airdate: May 18, 2002) #Alliances and Foundations (Airdate: May 23, 2002) #Another Logo Invasion (Airdate: May 28, 2002) #Oh, Those Crazy Logos! (Airdate: June 9, 2002) #Another Blooper Brassband (Airdate: June 15, 2002) #More Alliances and More Foundations (Airdate: June 23, 2002) #Shield Riders (Airdate: June 30, 2002) #Lost and Found (Airdate: July 13, 2002) #Scratching and Itching (Airdate: July 27, 2002) #I Got Them Right Here (Airdate: August 5, 2002) #Uh-Oh, Tantrum Coming on Now (Airdate: August 26, 2002) #More Shield Riders (Airdate: September 09, 2002) #Formings (Airdate: September 16, 2002) #Sellings (Airdate: September 23, 2002) #Visitors (Airdate: September 30, 2002) Season 3 (2003) #Logo Studio (Airdate: April 11, 2003) #Takeovers! (Airdate: April 30, 2003) #Pure (Airdate: May 5, 2003) #Close Encounters of the Logo Kind (Airdate: May 18, 2003) #Take Me to TV Land! (Airdate: May 27, 2003) #The Shield's Playing Games With Us (Airdate: May 30, 2003) #Dailies and Colorists (Airdate: June 26, 2003) #Blooming Mess (Airdate: June 30, 2003) #Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: July 27, 2003) #Out of Control! (Airdate: August 5, 2003) #Caption Fever (Airdate: August 19, 2003) #The Shield Unmasked (Airdate: September 15, 2003) #Famous Last Blunders (Airdate: September 22, 2003) #Return of the Bloopers (Airdate: September 29, 2003) #Screwing Up The Studio (Airdate: October 5, 2003) #The Wicked Bloopers of the West (Airdate: October 30, 2003) #How to Screw Up a Looney Tunes Intro Without Really Trying (Airdate: November 1, 2003) #ViD-O-Rama (Airdate: November 5, 2003) #Imperfect (Airdate: November 6, 2003) #Get Kickin' With It (Airdate: November 7, 2003) #More Hallelujah! (Airdate: November 8, 2003) #Hillbillies, Yee Haw! (Airdate: November 9, 2003) #Bits (Airdate: November 10, 2003) #Ugh (Airdate: November 24, 2003) #Son of the Son of the Son of the Logo Chaos! (Airdate: December 3, 2003) #More Famous Last Blunders (Airdate: December 10, 2003) Season 4 (2004) #Whodunit? (Airdate: January 17, 2004) #Wedgies Take Over the Studio! (Airdate: January 24, 2004) #The Return of Letter Imperfect (Airdate: January 30, 2004) #Speed Cables (Airdate: February 10, 2004) #Commercial Cannibalization (Airdate: February 24, 2004) #Radar Overseer Scotty Lives! (Airdate: March 5, 2004) #Watch Where That Shield Lands! (Airdate: March 12, 2004) #More Shield Madness! (Airdate: March 15, 2004) #Still More Shield Madness! (Airdate: March 20, 2004) #That's News to Me (Airdate: March 22, 2004) #Brothers in Name Only (Airdate: March 25, 2004) #Yet Another Logo Invasion (Airdate: March 28, 2004) #LTIB Christmas Special "The LTIB Christmas Party" (Airdate: April 3, 2004) #Son of Commercial Cannibalization (Airdate: April 5, 2004) #Caption Chaos! (Airdate: April 8, 2004) #Letter Imperfect Strikes Again! (Airdate: April 12, 2004) #More Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: April 15, 2004) #Still More Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: April 16, 2004) #Temper, Temper! (Airdate: April 17, 2004) #Son of Caption Chaos! (Airdate: April 20, 2004) #Heads Up! (Airdate: April 21, 2004) #Golden Gaffles (Or, Sam The Control Freak) (Airdate: April 22, 2004) #Microsoft Sam Goes Wild! (Airdate: April 23, 2004) #The Return of Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: April 24, 2004) #Color Me Looney (Airdate: April 25, 2004) #The Further Adventures of Logo Chaos! (Airdate: April 26, 2004) #Of Course You Know This Means Warner (Airdate: April 29, 2004) #The Exploding Shield and the Intruders (Airdate: May 10, 2004) #Shield Me From the Shield (Airdate: May 15, 2004) #The Unsinkable Letter Imperfect (Airdate: May 19, 2004) #Hostages (Airdate: May 22, 2004) #The Madnees Continues (Airdate: May 25, 2004) #To Sheesh Or Not To Sheesh (Airdate: May 28, 2004) #You Never Know (Airdate: June 6, 2004) #Eventually More Logo Mayhem (Airdate: June 27, 2004) #Mercy, Mercy! (Airdate: June 18, 2004) #Caught on Tape (Airdate: June 28, 2004) #The Way I Feel Today (Airdate: July 9, 2004) #The Only Way I Know (Airdate: July 23, 2004) Season 5 (2005) #Sam Walks Out (Airdate: April 5, 2005) #Angel Falls (Airdate: April 30, 2005) #Ping Pong (Airdate: May 17, 2005) #Dave's Day in Court (Airdate: May 30, 2005) #Sam Kicks Mr. Warner Out of The Studio (Airdate: June 28, 2005) #The Lunacy Never Stops (Airdate: July 17, 2005) #Party Crashers....Already? (Airdate: July 28, 2005) #All This and Letter Imperfect Too (Airdate: August 6, 2005) #Shield Madnesses (Airdate: August 13, 2005) #More Shield Madnesses (Airdate: August 20, 2005) #Don't Get on the Treadmill (Airdate: August 27, 2005) #On Your Marks, Get Set, Go! (Airdate: September 7, 2005) #That's What I Say! (Airdate: September 14, 2005) #Shield Madness Strikes Again! (Airdate: September 21, 2005) #The Shield By Design (Airdate:: September 28, 2005) #Nurseries (Airdate: October 6, 2005) #Minuses, Pluses, Times & Dividings (Airdate: October 13, 2005) #Wait for Me (Airdate: October 20, 2005) #Too Many Shields (Airdate: October 27, 2005) #What're You Doing Here, Sam? (Airdate: November 5, 2005) #More Channel Chasers (Airdate: November 10, 2005) #I Hate Them When They're Not Here (Airdate: November 25, 2005) #Upside Down and Bursting Out (Airdate: November 30, 2005) #Lost in Logo Land (Airdate: December 14, 2005) #Believers (Airdate: December 22, 2005) #War of Logos (Airdate: December 30, 2005) *Guy Is Dead* Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Category:Series made by Davemadson